ユーザー:Tomeito/用語一覧
Adelhard *Adree-515 *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Tavris Bahzel *Santos Bel-Pak *Naveela Betuine *Stassen Bine *Cepa Bonshu *Angilar Bosh *Cosweg Budeesho *Venthan Chassu *Rush Clovis *Dalraga de Cueravon *Poe Dameron *Ganamey Davloterra *Ansibella Dellu *Simeon Densend *Dashira Dobeq *Jan Dodonna *Dooku *Byno Doubton *Oba Dunimea *Coba Dunivee *Ecressys *Hamma Elad *Saw Gerrera *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Pollux Hax *Janyor *Palo Jemabie *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Veraslayn Kast *Edmos Khurgee *Satine Kryze *Kwilaan *Ludi *Dasita Lyros *Codenka Mafurias *Marlo *Yosyro Modoll *Mon Mothma *Gojuni Motts-Danel *Tantagru Motts-Danel *Ferric Obdur *Donclode Onstruss *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Sheev Palpatine *Filris Parbert *Moshenu Phobi *Poggle the Lesser *Q2-B3KO *Ben Quadinaros *Sannab Ro *Resinu Santhe-Caltra *Jun Sato *Sebulba *Seeja *Vanya Sha *Sistros *Luke Skywalker *Rae Sloane *Han Solo *Cham Syndulla *Hera Syndulla *Orn Free Taa *Wilhuff Tarkin *Janray Tessime *Chrigeld Tinnine *Kas unloDos *Unidentified Imperial Advisory Council member *Darth Vader *Finis Valorum *Hobisan Vandron *Callidona Vens *Evaan Verlaine *Pre Vizsla *Warrchallra *Sabine Wren *Yari *Yolo Ziff |creatures= *Tooka |droids= *Fifth class droid **Articulated holographic color separator *First class droid *Fourth class droid **Battle droid ***B2 super battle droid ****B2-HA super battle droid *Personal assistant droid |events= *Boonta Eve Podrace *Clone Wars **Invasion of Scipio **Mandalorian civil war **Roshu Sune bombing campaign *Cold war **Hosnian Cataclysm **Massacre at Tuanul *Dark age **Jedi–Sith war ***Battle of Coruscant ***Liberation of Coruscant *Empire Day *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Endor **Battle of Jakku **Battle of Yavin **Campaigns of Saw Gerrera's Partisans **The Disaster **Dissolution of the Imperial Senate **Galactic Concordance **Iron Blockade *Invasion of Naboo *Jedi Purge *Mandalorian Civil War *Proclamation of the New Order *Republic Era **Day of Ascendancy ***Coronation of Queen Amidala *Separatist Crisis *Subjugation of Riosa |locations= *The galaxy **Ando Prime **Atrisia ***Royal Academy of Arts **Colonies ***Carida system ****Carida ***Commenor ***Fondor ***Ghorman ***Quellor sector ****Cato Neimoidia **Core Worlds ***Alderaan sector ****Alderaan system *****Alderaan ***Chandrila ****Hanna City *****Legislative Commons ***Corusca sector ****Coruscant subsector *****Coruscant ******Galactic City *******Avenue of the Core Founders *******Jedi Temple *******Kime Enanrum Academy of Arts *******Level 5121 *******Senate Building ***Hosnian system ****Hosnian Prime *****Republic City ******Senate Square ***Kuat system ****Kuat **Expansion Region ***Ghost Nebula ****Umbara system *****Umbara **Inner Rim ***Jakku system ****Jakku ***Japrael sector ****Japrael system *****Onderon ***Kooriva ****Lebrasa Argente School for the Arts and Persuasive Sciences ***Riosa **Lianna **Mid Rim ***Ando ***Chommell sector ****Naboo system *****Naboo ******Theed *******Palace Plaza ***Contruum ***Dustig sector ****Malastare system *****Malastare ***Mytaranor sector ****Kashyyyk system *****Kashyyyk ******Kachirho **New Alderaan **Ord Canfre **Outer Rim Territories ***Abrion sector ****Kamino system *****Kamino ****Ukio ***Albarrio sector ****Albarrio system *****Scipio ***Anoat sector ***Arkanis sector ****Geonosis system *****Geonosis ****Tatoo system *****Tatooine ******Mos Espa *******Mos Espa Grand Arena ***Bith system ****Bith ***Gaulus sector ****Ryloth system *****Ryloth ***Gordian Reach ****Yavin system *****Yavin 4 ***Hutt Space ****Sriluur ***Lothal sector ****Garel system *****Garel ******North Hoostra ****Lothal system *****Lothal ***Mandalore sector ****Mandalore system *****Mandalore ******Imperial Academy of Mandalore ***Serenno ***Seswenna sector ****Eriadu ***Sullust sector ****Sullust system *****Sullust ***Tion Cluster ****Tion Hegemony *****Raxus system ******Raxus **Plooriod Cluster **Scarif **Spirva sector **Velcar sector **Western Reaches **Zequardia |organizations= *Alderaan Academy of Fine Arts *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Civil Government ***Propaganda Bureau ****Propaganda Bureau Chief **Alliance High Command ***Chancellor **Alliance Intelligence **Alliance SpecForces **Bothan spynet **Alliance Starfighter Corps *Baobab Publishing *Bureau of Ships and Services *''Chrono'' *Commerce Guild *Commission for a Safe and Secure Republic *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Separatist Council **Separatist Parliament *Corporate Alliance *Coruscant publishing houses *Council of Neutral Systems *Count *Death Watch *Droid Gotra *Eleven Star Marketing *First Order **First Order Department of Information **First Order military ***First Order army ****Stormtrooper *Galactic Empire **Chief informational officer **Commission for the Preservation of the New Order ***Coalition for Progress ****Art Group ****Ministry of Information *****Imperial Press Corps *****Minister of Information ****SAGEducation ****Sector Monitor ***Sub-Adult Group **Galactic Emperor **Governor **Grand Moff **Grand Vizier **Imperial Academy **Imperial Court ***Imperial Advisory Council **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Imperial combat driver ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Cold assault stormtrooper *****Scout trooper *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Navy ****Admiral ****Imperial Starfighter Corps *****TIE fighter pilot ***Imperial officer ***Imperial Super Commando **Imperial Ruling Council **Imperial Security Bureau **Imperial Senate ***Senator **Inquisitorius **Moff **Tarkin Initiative *Galactic Republic **Chancellor's Special Council on Restrictive Enterprise **Commission for the Protection of the Republic ***SAGroup **Coruscant Traffic Violation Bureau **Galactic Senate ***Loyalist Committee ***Vice Chair **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper **Judiciary **Republic Ministry of Economic Development **Supreme Chancellor *Gotal Assembly for Separation *HoloNet News *Hutt Clan **Grand Hutt Council *Incom Corporation *Independent Movement for Self-Determination *Intergalactic Association of Amalgamated Droid Builders *InterGalactic Banking Clan **Core Five *Jedi Order **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master *Kime Enanrum Academy of Arts *Kuat Drive Yards *Lebrasa Argente School for the Arts and Persuasive Sciences *Mekuun *Narglatch AirTech **Narglatch AirTech Art Department *New Mandalorians *New Republic **Chancellor **Galactic Congress **Galactic Senate ***Centrists ***First Senator ***Populists **New Republic soldier **New Republic Starfighter Corps *Partisans *Old Republic *Ord Canfre Institute for Ethics in Art Criticism *Phoenix Squadron *Printing houses of Plooriod Cluster *Queen Breha's court *Queen of Alderaan *Reena University **Panos Lecture Hall *Resistance **Black Squadron ***Black Leader **Resistance trooper *Roshu Sune **United Committee for Galactic Peace *Royal House of Naboo **Monarch of Naboo **Naboo Royal Advisory Council **Volunteer Security Forces *Santhe family *Shadow Collective *Shafr Center Press *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith **Sith Lord *SoroSuub Corporation *Trade Federation **Viceroy of the Trade Federation *TriPlanetary Press *Unnamed Contruum advertising agency *Unnamed Corellian holographic media conglomerate *Wookiee underground |species= *Bith *Chagrian *Clawdite *Gran *Gungan *Human **Alderaanian **Corellian **Cyborg **Lothalian **Mandalorian **Naboo *Hutt *Kaleesh *Koorivar *Lurmen *Mon Calamari *Muun *Neimoidian *Nikto *Rodian *Tarnab *Twi'lek *Ukian *Umbaran *Weequay *Wookiee *Xidelphiad *Zeltron |vehicles= *Battle station **Death Star **Death Star II *Gunship **UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft *Podracer *Starship **Capital ship ***''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ship ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer ****''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer **Starfighter ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***TIE line ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter **Walker ***All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |technology= *AJ^6 borg brain *Blaster **Blaster rifle *Cybernetics *Hologram *HoloNet **Holonet data node *Infocache node *Laser cannon *Lightsaber *Paint bomb *Proton torpedo *Repulsorcraft *Superweapon |miscellanea= *A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Adverslick *Agrarian world *Airlift *Anti-droid sentiment *Anti-Jedi sentiment *Apprenticeship *Aristocrat *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **First Order stormtrooper armor **Mandalorian armor **Scout trooper armor **Snowtrooper armor **Stormtrooper armor *Art **Abstract art **Art director **Art workshop **Artist ***Cartoonist ***Holographer ***Illustrator ***Painter ***Sculptor **Chaos-based rendering techniques **Chassiplast **Graffiti **Holography **Kinetic choreography **Political art *Autobiocron **''Dear Anguillon'' *Award **Chancellor Palpatine award for Clarity in Crisis **Xephi Sep Award *Black market *Blockade *Bounty hunter *Chrysalis *Declaration of Rebellion *Fascism *Flight suit *Galactic Constitution *Gender *Hyperspace route *Imperial Charter *Imperial crest *Imperial military uniforms *Independent HoloNet Node operator *Jedi Code *Labor camp *Lawyer *Lekku *Marriage *Memory wipe *Military Creation Act *Naboo calendar *Neimoidian language *New Order *Poet laureate *Politics *Prop 31-814D *Propaganda **Painting ***''2,000 Senators'' ***''Assure Our Victory!'' ***''Back the Imperial Forces'' ***''Black Market'' ***''Buy Republic War Bonds'' ***''Carry Identification'' ***''COMPNOR Recruitment'' ***''Count Dooku: Words of Truth'' ***''Death is All They Bring'' ***''Defenders'' ***''Deliver Us From Jedi Evil'' ***''Do Not Bind His Hands'' ***''Do Your Part!'' ***''Endor is A Lie'' ***''Evil Has Its Eyes On You'' ***''Expose, Pursue, Destroy'' ***''Fighting for Your Independence'' ***''Fly For Freedom'' ***''Holding Back the Chaos'' ***''If the Headgear Fits'' ***''Imperial Campaign Poster 34.371.C'' ***''Imperial Domination'' ***''Imperius Unitada ober Totallex'' ***''Invest Wisely'' ***''Jedi Unite for Peace'' ***''Join'' ***''Join the Imperial Navy'' ***''Join the SAGroup'' ***''Join the Tide of Victory!'' ***''Keep Our Republic Secure'' ***''Legitimate Power'' ***''Liberty for All'' ***''The Massacre at Tuanul'' ***''Might is All'' ***''The Military Creation Act'' ***''Millennial Celebration Invitation'' ***''Naboo Coronation'' ***''A New Dawn'' ***[[Nothing Beats an Academy Education|Nothing Beats an Academy Education]] ***''Pinnacle of Freedom, The Resistance'' ***''Political Doubletalk'' ***''Protect the Republic'' ***''Rebels Are Terrorists'' ***''Rebuild the Death Star'' ***''Remember Alderaan'' ***''Report Imperial Holdouts'' ***''Report Sedition'' ***''Resistance'' ***''Rise'' ***''Safe In Our Hands'' ***''Settle the Outer Rim'' ***''Sienar Fleet Systems mural'' ***''The Sport's Greatest Rivalry'' ***''Stand Strong'' ***''Stay on Target'' ***''Strength & Obedience'' ***''Support the Boys in White'' ***''Taxation Without Federation'' ***''Unite'' ***''Untitled'' ***[[Untitled (defaced Join)|''Untitled'' (defaced Join)]] ***Untitled (He Can't Do It Alone) ***''Untitled'' (Join the Rebellion) ***''Untitled'' (Loose Lips) ***Untitled Death Watch piece ***''Vote Yes on Prop 31-814D'' ***''We Can Do It!'' ***''We Fight, We Win'' ***''We Will Beat Them Again'' ***''What Will You Do'' ***''Who's Pulling the Strings?'' ***''Your World Next'' **Propagandist *Protogynic phase *Media **Publication ***Holo-periodicals ***Weekly newstack **Publishing house **Holographic media ***Shadowfeed *Republic crest *Slavery *Suicide *Time **Standard month ***Grizm **Standard year *Treason *University **Professor ***Professor emeritus *Writing **Atrisian Basic **Aurebesh **High Galactic }}